


A Christmas Wish

by KiaraDiMari



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga), ygo - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29649861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiaraDiMari/pseuds/KiaraDiMari
Summary: Christmas time is here and Ryou wants only one thing for Christmas.  But can he find the courage to say what he needs to say?  Or does someone have a plan to get him to open up once and for all?  Fluff, RyouBakura
Relationships: Bakura Ryou/Yami Bakura
Kudos: 9





	A Christmas Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Okay... I have had this laying around for quite a long time. It was actually a part of a contest I had entered on Deviant Art. That's the only reason why this is going up when I still have a fic that desperately needs my attention. I promise that will all change here when situations at home changes too. I guess this is a way for me to let you all know that I am still alive and kicking lol. Yes, I understand it is not even summer yet and no where near Christmas, but I wanted to get this up before I forgot again lol
> 
> Ryou, Bakura, Yugi, Yami, Joey, Kaiba, Marik, and Malik are not mine. I make no money off them. and as a simple note, I call the darker Marik, Malik, and the hikari Marik. I know some don't do that, but I do- this way you know.

Ryou sat at his desk, frowning slightly as he stared at the blank computer screen before him. He had just gotten off the instant messenger with Yugi. The conversation had been pleasant enough, but things changed when Yugi brought up the idea of Christmas shopping. He knew Yugi had been trying to find the perfect gift for Yami. He was looking for a gift that would help him to finally tell his darkness the secret he had been keeping all these years. Well, it had been a secret to Yami at least. Ryou had seen it from the beginning. He saw it, because he knew the signs.

He sighed and stood, crossing the floor to the window where he gazed down at the snow covered streets. Yugi would be over shortly so he figured he had better have things around so he was ready to go. A slight shuffling behind him caught his attention and he turned to see his own yami slouched against the doorframe to the door.

"This… shopping trip you are going on… Am I supposed to go as well?"

Ryou fought the urge to sigh again. "You don't have to, 'Kura," was all he said as he went to the dresser to grab a sweater.

Bakura arched his eyebrow at the choice Ryou made. "Perhaps I should go anyway, if anything to see you get some more fashionable clothing."

"What is wrong with this?" Ryou looked down at the sweater he had just slipped over his head.

Bakura bit back his words, but sauntered into the room and to the closet. He looked thoughtful for a moment before pulling out a white turtle-neck shirt and a simple vest. Ryou looked at the clothes and then down at his sweater again.

"What is the difference?" He asked.

Bakura did not answer as he moved across the floor, tossing the clothes onto the bed and reaching for the sweater. Ryou squeaked and jumped back. His yami arched an eyebrow.

"Stand still," he commanded as he reached forward again, yanking the sweater up and over Ryou's head. The hikari's eyes had squeezed shut, so he did not see the appreciative look that passed over Bakura's gaze before he went about grabbing the turtleneck. It was a simple task for him to get Ryou to raise his arms and don the body-hugging shirt. The vest was easier to manage and even he was impressed that he managed to get the shirt and vest to fit well with Ryou's khaki's.

Ryou had no time to fight about the change, or the fact that Bakura had managed to just take over as at that moment the doorbell rang.

"And that would be the Pharaoh and his precious light," Bakura sneered.

Ryou groaned and headed toward the livingroom and opened the door. Greetings were made as Bakura grabbed their winter jackets and, after the brisk walk in the cold, they made their way to the mall. Yami disappeared into a music shop while Bakura took off for Spencer's and Hot Topic. Yugi and Ryou decided to stick together as they went store to store finishing their shopping. They sat down in the food court and Ryou swirled the hot chocolate that Yugi had purchased for him.

"Ryou, you have been quiet today. Is everything all right?"

"It's all right, I guess," Ryou answered, keeping his gaze on the table.

Yugi frowned. "It doesn't sound like everything is okay." Ryou did not respond. Yugi waited a moment longer before trying a new question. "If you could have anything for Christmas tomorrow…. What would you want?"

Ryou froze. He knew what he wanted. He just was not sure he could actually say it out loud. So he turned the question on Yugi. "You first. What would you want?"

Yugi blushed shyly and looked down at his own drink. "What would I want?" He took a deep breath. "To be able to finally tell Yami how I feel. To meet him under the mistletoe. To finally make all my fantasies come true." Yugi's voice grew softer. "And to know that he felt the same would be a great gift, too." Ryou stared at his friend with an odd look on his face. "What? Did I say something wrong?" Yugi asked, suddenly squirming in his seat and looking around.

"No, no, nothing wrong. How would you go about telling him?"

"I don't know, actually. I got him a CD he had his eye on. It took a lot of smooth talking to make sure he didn't buy it or anything else for himself. I also got this incense burner that is shaped like a sarcophagus. He has been burning through the sticks ever since Téa told him about them." He looked down. "I just don't know how to tell him. I suppose just coming right out and saying so would be ideal."

"I suppose you're right," Ryou murmured.

Yugi looked up at him. "Okay, now you. What do you want most?"

"Same as you I guess. Only I want him to be the one to say it first. To know he means it." The faraway look re-entered his eyes as he looked up and off into the distance.

Yugi reached out and touched his friend's hand. "Who knows? Maybe we can both get our wish tomorrow."

* * *

The tree was lit up and the Christmas carolers had just passed by the front door as Ryou drew the curtain shut. Yugi and Yami had just left for the evening as well as Joey who had stopped by briefly on his way to the Kaiba mansion. Marik and Malik slipped on their jackets and said their good byes. It was not long and Ryou found himself alone once again. Bakura left after the two Egyptians to a small party store that had decided to remain open. With nothing better to do, he grabbed a trash bag and began to pick up the wrapping paper that had been strewn all over the place.

His thoughts wandered throughout the night. Marik and Malik had seemed so happy, each sporting matching golden rings symbolizing their life long partnership. Even Yugi and Yami seemed to be closer. Ryou had been willing to bet that Yugi's wish had come true earlier that day. He sighed and picked up the wine glasses that had been left on the table and took them into the kitchen. Starting the water, he never heard the front door open. He never heard the soft footsteps padding their way into the kitchen. He froze as an arm snaked around his waist and a hand covered his eyes.

"Wha-what do you want?" He stammered in fear. The person behind him, shushed him and Ryou felt the arm leave his waist long enough to stop that water before returning to him, pressing his body closer to the stranger behind him. Ryou swallowed as lips touched his neck. His body shivered at soft kisses being placed at one of his most sensitive spots. He whimpered, feeling the lips trail up to his ear and felt the warm breath whisper against his skin. "Who… who are you?" There was a soft chuckle and the hand over his eyes moved. Ryou blinked before allowing the person to turn him around so they could look face to face. His eyes snapped wide.

"You are surprised, Hikari?" Bakura said softly, as he lightly brushed his long, slender fingers across Ryou's jaw-line. All Ryou could do was nod in response. "Come, I have a gift for you."

Silently, he allowed his yami to take his hand and lead him into the room where a box had been placed on the coffee table. Ryou looked up in confusion.

"Well? Go on, take a look."

He swallowed and stepped forward. A soft whimper came from the box and Ryou's eyes widened again. Quickly, he opened the lid of the box to find the cause of the whimper.

"Oh, 'Kura! It's adorable!" He cried out, lifting a cream colored puppy out of the box and cuddling it. He had not realized Bakura had known how much he had wanted a puppy. Almost as much as he wanted the affection of his yami.

"Yeah, well, don't say I never pay any attention to what goes on around here," Bakura said with a smirk as he walked up behind him again and gently reached around Ryou to scratch the puppy on the head. "I was told everything needed for it was in the box." Ryou had found his face flushed when Bakura came up behind him. He placed the puppy back in the box with the puppy pillow and food dish before turning to face his darkness.

"Thank you."

"That isn't all."

Ryou's heart stopped. "It isn't?"

"No." Bakura closed the short distance between them and tilted Ryou's face to meet his as he captured Ryou's lips. After a moment of shock, Ryou returned the tender kiss. When his yami pulled back slightly, Ryou's eyes had clouded over and he gave his darkness a confused look.

"What was that?"

"A test."

"A test?"

"You passed. I merely wanted to know your reaction. Now I know I heard you right yesterday at the mall."

Ryou swallowed hard. "You… you heard me?"

"Yes, and that was how I knew what to add to the perfect gift for my perfect Hikari." Bakura brushed Ryou's silver white hair away from his chocolate brown eyes. "I have always cared. Just could never show it. Or didn't know exactly how. Now I can."

Ryou smiled and wrapped his arms around Bakura's neck as he welcomed another kiss, this one deeper. Bakura lifted him off his feet and took him to the couch, breaking the kiss only long enough to smile down at him.

"Merry Christmas, Ryou."

"Merry Christmas, 'Kura," Ryou whispered back before allowing his lips to be taken again. His Christmas wish had come true after all.


End file.
